ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
The Little Rascals (animated series)
Overview The Little Rascals was a short-lived animated television series produced by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera. The series aired Saturday mornings on ABC from 1982 to 1984. The half-hour series aired as part of an umbrella package conisisting of two other Hanna-Barbera cartoons. During the series' first season, it aired with "The Pac-Man Show" and "The Richie Rich Show". During the series' second season, "The Pac-Man Show" was replaced by "The Monchichis". The first season consisted of two eleven minute cartoons, and one or two untitled thirty second cartoons. The second season only featured one new eleven minute cartoon (though a repeated cartoon from the previous season would sometimes air in between new episodes). When the series was offered as a syndicated package in foreign markets, individual cartoons from the second season were paired together. The series took place in a modern day setting, with references to television, computers, etc. mentioned. The characters are still depicted as living in Greenpoint. Instead of a barn or basement, the kids' hangout was a treehouse. They rode around town in a hand-made cart pulled by Pete the Pup. After only two season on the air, the series was cancelled, and has never re-aired in the United States since. Eugene Lee at one point filed a law suit against Hanna-Barbera Productions for using his likeness without permission. This may be the reason for the series' cancellation. It is unknown who currently owns the rights for the series but it is believed to be either CBS Television Distribution or Warner Brothers. Cast and Characters * Peter Cullen as Pete the Pup and Officer Ed * Patty Maloney as Darla * Julie McWhirter Dees as Alfalfa, Porky, and Woim * Scott Menville as Spanky * Shavar Ross as Buckwheat * B.J. Ward as Butch and Waldo Notes * In this series, Buckwheat is depicted as being a clever inventor. * Porky has a speech impediment, which Buckwheat usually translates for the others. * Darla's haistyle is in more of a 1980's fashion. * Waldo's family turns out to have money. This was mostly unconfirmed in the original series, but carried over into The Little Rascals motion picture. * The series was co-produced by King World Productions. King World packaged the animated series with the Hal Roach talkie shorts for television in France. The series was called "Les Petites Canailles", which means "Small Scoundrels". A theme song was also written for this series. * In the episode "Beauty Queen for a Day", voice actress Patty Maloney had a dual role as both Darla and the new girl in town. * According to www.wunschliste.de, the series aired on Tele 5 in Germany in 1988, and again in January 1990. It was also aired in Germany on Cable from August 30, 1995 to September 21, 1995, being shown at 1:20 p.m. Mondays through Fridays. It later aired frequently in Germany on the pay-per-view channel Junior from September 10, 1999 to August 14, 2004. From 2003 to 2004, the series airtime change frequently, originally being shown Mondays through Fridays 10:00 a.m., only to be later changed to 7:40 a.m., and finally to 11:55 a.m. In late 2004, the series made it's last run on Junior, being shown Saturdays and Sundays at 3:25 p.m. Beginning in October 1, 2011, the series aired on the German version of Boomerang, being aired Saturdays and Sundays at 7:50 a.m., with repeats at 3:05 p.m. Episode List Season 1 - 1982 Cartoons * Episode 1a: "Rascal's Revenge" - It's the first day of school, and Butch and Woim challenge the Rascals to a baseball game, with Alfalfa as the team pitcher. Later, the two bullies lure the Rascals into a supposedly haunted house. (September 25, 1982) * Episode 1b: "Yachtsa Luck" - Hijinks aboard Waldo's yacht. (September 25, 1982) * Episode 1c: "Fish Fright" - 30 second cartoon. (September 25, 1982) * Episode 2a: "Grin and Bear It" - During the Rascal's hunting trip, Porky is abducted by the Phantom Lumberjack. Things only get worse when the kids get lost in the forest. When they find Porky in the cave of the kidnapper, they come across a pile of money bags. The Phantom turns out to be a bank robber in disguise. (October 2, 1982) * Episode 2b: "Beauty Queen for a Day" - When the boys fall for a new girl in town, Darla enters the Little Miss Greenpoint pageant. (October 2, 1982). Note: This episode was actually the first to air, airing as a preview for the series on the "Pac Man Preview Party". * Episode 2c: "The Serenade" - 30 second cartoon. Alfalfa serenades Darla, but his off-key singing scares Pete away. (October 2, 1982). * Episode 3a: "Big City Rascals" - In order to avoid tiresome chorse, the Rascals visit Darla's uncle on his farm. But they soon realize that life on the farm is not much better than their home life. (October 9, 1982). * Episode 3b: "Alfalfakazam!" - The Rascals put on a magic show. Things get out of hand when Alfalfa supposedly gets turned into a rabbit. (October 9, 1982). * Episode 3c: "Scoop Dupes" - 30 second cartoon. (October 9, 1982). * Episode 4a: "Showdown at the Rascal Corral" - Alfalfa plays cowboy; two outlaws "arrest" him for singing in a no-singing zone. (October 16, 1982). (Syndicated with "Poached Pooch"). * Episode 4b: "Big Top Rascals" - Denied entry to a real circus, the Rascals put on their own circus; Butch and Woim take advantage of their free admission. (October 16, 1982) (Syndicated with "Class Act"). * Episode 5a: "Porky-O and Julie-Et" - Porky falls in love with Julie, the daughter of an ice cream magnate. The Rascals put Porky through a crash course on table manners, so that he can take Julie out to dinner. They set up a makeshift restaurant in the garage for the two to eat in. (October 23, 1982; reaired on November 5, 1983 during the second season's run). * Episode 5b: "Just Desserts" - The boys enter Darla's cake in a baking contest. Unfortunately, Darla is ill and the recipe card is illegible. (October 23, 1982) * Episode 5c: "No Hit Wit" - 30 second cartoon. (October 23, 1982) * Episode 6a: "Alfalfa for President" - Alfalfa and Waldo compete for class president. (October 30, 1982). * Episode 6b: "Rock and Roll Rascals" - Darla wants an autograph from a rock musician. (October 30, 1982). * Episode 6c: "A Swimming We Will Go" - 30 second cartoon. Officer Ed finds the boys in a pond, in violation of a "no swimming" sign. (October 30, 1982). * Episode 7a: "The Irate Pirates" - On the beach, the Rascals find a bottle, containing a treasure map. They follow the map's directions to Treasure Island, but all the while are being watched by two bullies dressed as pirates. (November 6, 1982). * Episode 7a: "All the Loot That's Fit to Print" - The Rascals start a newspaper, and learn that a counterfeiter is on the loose. Alfalfa unwittingly spends the crook's money. (November 6, 1982). * Episode 7c: "The Spare" - 30 second cartoon. (November 6, 1982). * Episode 8a: "Alfalfa's Athlete Feat" - Butch challenges Alfalfa to a pentathlon. (November 13, 1982). * Episode 8b: "Darla's Dream Dance" - Darla organizes the school dance, which the boys would prefer not to attend. (November 13, 1982). * Episode 8c: "Fiscal Fitness" - (November 13, 1982). * Episode 9a: "Cap'n Spanky's Showboat" - The Rascals clean up a riverboat, so that it will bring back tourists. (November 20, 1982; reaired on November 26, 1983 during the second season's run). * Episode 9b: "Case of the Puzzled Pals" - Alfalfa forms a detective agency with the Rascals. Their first case: find Darla's doll. (November 20, 1982). * Episode 9c: "Go Cart Go" - 30 second cartoon. (November 20, 1982). * Episode 10a: "Falling Heir" - Spanky inherits a castle that is said to be haunted. (November 27, 1982). * Episode 10b: "Flim Flam Film Fans" - A movie director comes to Greenpoint. Darla gets tied to a railroad gate — indoors — à la Penelope Pitstop. The Rascals run into three crooks, pretending to be producers. (November 27, 1982). * Episode 10c: "Do or Diet" - 30 second cartoon. Darla asks Buckwheat how many meals Porky eats in a day; the answer shocks her. (November 27, 1982). * Episode 11a: "Trash Can Treasures" - The Rascals find an Aladdin-type lamp, and begin wishing for what they most desire. Darla adopts a stray horse. (December 4, 1982). * Episode 11b: "King of the Hobos" - After eating the other Rascals' food, Porky runs away and meets an old hobo. (December 4, 1982). * Episode 11c: "Out on a Limb" - 30 second cartoon. Alfalfa is pushing Spanky in a swing, but is distracted by Darla. (December 4, 1982). * Episode 12a: "Tiny Terror" - Butch leaves his baby brother with the Rascals. (December 11, 1982; reaired on October 8, 1983 during the second season's run). * Episode 12b: "Science Fair and Foul" - Buckwheat builds a robot for a science fair. (December 11, 1982). * Episode 12c:"Sea Song" - 30 second cartoon. Alfalfa's singing is driving Spanky and Buckwheat crazy, but they have a way to fix it. (December 11, 1982). * Episode 13a: "Poached Pooch" - Butch and Woim steal Pete's dog license, causing the pooch to be nabbed by the dog catcher. (December 18, 1982). (Syndicated with "Showdown at the Rascal Corral"). * Episode 13b: "Class Act" - The Rascals enter Pete in a dog show, but Waldo doesn't think Pete has a chance against the show's pedigree dogs. Things get hectic when somebody kidnaps Pete. (December 18, 1982; reaired on October 22, 1983 during the second season's run). (Syndicated with "Big Top Rascals") *Note: Reruns of the first season continued into the Spring of 1983. Season 2 - 1983 Cartoon * Episode 14: "Wash and Werewolf" - After seeing a 3-D horror movie, Alfalfa thinks he is a werewolf. (Notes: A preview clip was featurred on the 1983 "ABC Saturday Preview Special". Later syndicated with "Save Our Treehouse!"). (September 10, 1983). * Episode 15: "Save Our Treehouse!" - A used car dealer and his pampered son want to destroy the Rascals' treehouse. (Note: Later syndicated with "Wash and Werewolf"). (September 17, 1983). * Episode 16: "Horse Sense" - Alfalfa and Waldo are fighting for Darla's affections again. This time, Waldo challenges Alfalfa to a horse race. There's just one problem: Alfalfa can't ride. (Note: Later syndicated with "After Hours"). (September 24, 1983). * Episode 17: "After Hours" - The Rascals get a job in a department store warehouse. (Note: Later syndicated with "Horse Sense"). (October 1, 1983) * Episode 18: "A Not So Buenos Días" - Alfalfa is suspicious of Darla's Latina friend Maria. (Note: Later syndicated with "Fright Night"). (October 15, 1983). * Episode 19: "Fright Night" - The Rascals go trick-or-treating. Darla dresses so as to resemble Alfalfa. (Note: Later syndicated with "A Not So Buenos Días"). (October 29, 1983) * "The Big Sneeze" - The Rascals meet up with a goat, who gives Alfalfa allergies. (Note: Later syndicated with "Pete's Big Break"). (November 12, 1983) * "Pete's Big Break" - After saving a little girl's puppy from drowning, Pete the Pup is given the offer by the girl's father to star in a live televised commercial for dog food. (Note: Later syndicated with "The Big Sneeze"). (November 19, 1983) * "The Zero Hero" - Darla wins a date with a TV superhero; Alfalfa assumes the identity of Alpha-Man. (Note: Most likely syndicated with "The Big Little Rascals Vignettes"). (December 2, 1983). * "The Big Little Rascal Vignettes" - Summary unavailable. Airdate unknown. (Note: Most likely syndicated with "The Zero Hero). * Note: Reruns continued into the early Fall of 1984. The last American airdate for the series was September 1, 1984. 30-Second Cartoons (Dates currently unknown) * "He Who Runs Away" - (Note: Orignal airdate unknown. Syndicated with "Class Act" and "Big Top Rascals"). * "Ice Escapades" - (Note: Orignal airdate unknown. Synidcated with "Poached Pooch" and "Showdown at the Rascal Corral"). * "The Surgeon" Credits * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Producer: Oscar Dufau * Story Editors: Bryce Malek, Dick Robbins * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Directors: George Gordon, Bob Hathcock, Carl Urbano, Rudy Zamora * Assistant Directors:: Bob Goe, Bill Hutten Terry Harrison * Story: Teed Anasti, Doug Booth, Patsy Cameron, Rowby Goren, Earl Kress * Story Directors: Rich Fogel, Jan Green, Stephen Hickner, Cullen Houghtaling, Chris Jenkyns, Emilie Kong, Larry Latham, Tom Minton, Mario Piluso, Tom Yakutis * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Ginny McSwain * Voices: Richard Balin, Jered Barclay, Julie Bennett, Susan Blu, Bill Callaway, Peter Cullen, Brian Cummings, Julie McWhriter Dees, Jeff Doucette, Peggy Frees, Philip Hartman, Ery Immerman, Kip King, Earl Kress, Sherry Lynn, Patty Maloney, Larry D. Mann, Kenneth Mars, Joseph Medalis, Scott Menville, Robert Ridgely, Shavar Ross, Michael Sheehan, Gary Stamm, Jeffrey Tambor, Russi Taylor, B.J. Ward, Lennie Weinrib, Jimmy Weldon, Frank Welker, Ted Zeigler * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Floro Dery, Mel Keefer, Lew Ott, Jesse Santo, James Stenstrum * Layout: Marija Dajl, Paul Gruwell, Darrel McNeil, Floyd Norman, Mario Piluso, Joel Seibel, Jim Simon, Leo Sullivan, Dean Thompson * Animation Supervisor: Don Patterson * Animation: Carlos Alfonso, Juan Pina * Sound Direction: Dick Olson, Joe Wachter * Supervising Film Editor: Larry G. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky, Robert Talboy * Effects Editors: Mike Bradley, Mary Gleason, Carol Lewis, Catherine MacKenzie, Sue Sawade, Kerry Williams * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Managers: James Wang, Larry Smith * Executives in Charge of Production: Margaret Loesch and Jayne Barbera Category:Talkie